Tales From Another Time
by Youkai Meimi
Summary: 6 kids from about 20 years in the future come to the past battered and hurt. The Spirit World don't have any idea who did the spell since its agenist the law to do time spells, or why there almost copies as well? R?R
1. Chapter 1

Tales From Another Time

by: Sakura Kaze01

My Characters:

Hideyoshi Minamino, prefers Yoshi- 15

Hoshi Minamino- 14

Aya Minamino- 6

Ryuuya Jaganshi, nickname Ryuu- 16

Kanna Jaganshi- 15

Raizen Urameshi, nickname Rai- 17

Ayama Junsui- 18 (past)

Kanami Inazuma- 18 (past)

* * *

"Yoshi hurry up!!" yelled a golden haired fox demoness with silver eyes wearing a gold gai kimono for girls. A silver blur could be seen in the dark of the cave and it dashed right past the golden haired demoness. She smiled sightly and followed the blur, turning into a blur herself. Sirens reached both of the fox demons ears making them twitch and both stopped.

"Hoshi you said all the sirens were off." a silver haired fox demon wearing a black gai kimono muttered eyeing the demoness with his gold eyes. "Uh... only for 3 minutes nii-chan." she said laughing sightly and Yoshi looked at her with a duh look.

A twig snapping made Yoshi raise his Shakujo and swung it as fast as lighting. "Whoa!!" shouted a girls voice and Yoshi looked over his shoulder.

A girl with dark forest hair and red eyes was bent down towards the ground, glaring at him and a deep slash mark was in the tree from his weapon. "Opps..." he muttered with a sweatdropped. The girl glared at him while she stood up and pulled on one of his fox ears. "Next time Yoshi use your nose." she growled.

"Okay, okay just let go!!" he winced as she pulled the sensitive part of his ear and moved the soft silver ear out of her hand. "Kanna he didn't mean to." laughed Hoshi seeing Kanna giving her brother a hard time. Yoshi glared at her and Hoshi put her hands in the air in front of her. "Gomen gomen." she appoglized still giggling.

"Where's Ryuu?" asked Yoshi rubbing his left ear as they jumped from one tree to another. Kanna rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "Ahead of us please tell me you got the potion." she begged and Yoshi nodded. "...stupid pretty boys..." Kanna muttered and Yoshi's ears flattened sightly. "Kanna!" Hoshi yelled, but Kanna inored her and ran faster.

Arrows flew past the two fox demons and broke the brach Yoshi jumped onto. Hoshi stopped as she saw her older brother fell towards the ground. "nii-chan!!" she yelled and Kanna stopped. She turned around and with a fast movement, she grabbed his arm.

"Great..." muttered Yoshi and dug his free hand into a tree branch near him, and used his claws to push himself up with the help of Kanna. "How many demons?" asked Hoshi sitting down on the same branch. "About 700 or more." Yoshi told her and Kanna growled.

"Just are luck huh.." sighed Hoshi and all three teenagers turned into blurs.

* * *

"Raizen get you slow butt in gear!!" yelled a black haired teen with white bangs and royal blue eyes wearing all black. "I'm hurring as fast as I can!!" shouted a brown haired teen with brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt and black pants.

A girl with red hair and hazle eyes looked back and foward between the two teens and blinked. "Ryuuya I hear foot steps." she told the black haired teen who looked at her blinking. "What way Aya-chan?" asked Ryuuya bending down to her height. "Above us." Aya muttered and yawned.

"Tired?" asked Raizen catching up and Ryuuya looked up at him. "So you finally cought up, huh?" he asked and Raizen glared at him. "Onii-chan, Onee-san!!" giggled Aya waving her hands over her head. A gold, silver and black blur landed on the ground and Aya ran to Yoshi, who picked her up.

"Hey Aya-chan." he greeted her and Aya pulled the same ear Kanna did making Yoshi wince. "Aya!!" he whined and Hoshi laughed.

"Come on there's over 700 demons behind us!" sighed Kanna with anger in her voice. Ryuuya staired at his younger sister and sighed. "All right come on..." he started but stopped when a glow cought his eye. "Yoshi look out!!" he shouted but was to late.

A purple blast hit Yoshi in the back, pushing him foward into a tree and Aya out of his hands, landing in a bush. A mist surounded him and the next thing anyone knew, Yoshi was unconcious on the ground in his human form and Aya tried to get out of the bush the blast put her in..

"Nii-chan, Aya!!" yelled Hoshi, but before she could run towards her siblings a big ball of purple engery hit all of them.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice the Time Potion missing brats?" asked a mans voice and Kanna looked up, her eyes barly open.

"K-K-kenji..." she growled and a man with green skin, purple hair and yellow eyes stepped out of the shadow, glowing purple. "So you remember me my pretty little pet?" he asked and Kanna tried to sit up. Kenji walked towards Yoshi and Aya ran in between them.

"Move you lame excuse for a demon." growled Kenji and Aya shook her head. "Fine." Kenji said evily and flicked his hand and Aya screamed as she hit the ground. "Aya!!" shouted Kanna and Kenji picked up the unconcious Yoshi by the neck.

_'No!'_ yelled a voice in Kanna's head. "NO!!" she screamed and wind crushed Kenji's arm. The demon screeched in pain, letting go of Yoshi and Kanna ran towards him. "Back off!" she shouted and black flames surrounded the group of teens and pushed Kenji back.

_"Kiwo La T-tiso ma l-l-limo so ka t...a...m...a..." _Kanna muttered and passed out next to Yoshi, next to they layed the Time Potion spilled on the ground. A blue and gold light swirled around group and Kenji just stood there watching in shock.

The light got brighter and Kenji jumped up into the air and flew away from the light as it destoryed the ground under him. "Where did she learn that spell?" he asked as the light slowly disappered, then cursed.

"Kurama son must have found it in Ayama's book. Damn! She even gets in my way in death!" he shouted and flew away from the now destoryed forest.

* * *

_"Who are you?" asked a girl about 12 with dark forest green hair and red eyes. A 12 year old boy with long black hair and dark green eyes stared at her with no emotions in his eyes and the girl pointed a sword at his neck. _

_"I asked you a question mortal." she snapped. The boy smiled at her kindly and closed his eyes, moving his face towards the ground. "I'm not a mortal Kanna, you should know that." he told her and Kanna narrowed her eyes at him._

_"Well then lower class demon whats your name?" she asked moving the sword tip to the ground. "Its Hideyoshi Minamino and I'm far from a low class demon Kanna Jaganshi." he said looking up, his eyes flashing gold and Kanna backed away surprised._

_"Yoshi?" she asked and the boy smiled at her again. "Long time no see huh Kanna?" he asked sadly. Kanna nodded, putting her sword away and took a step towards him. "What are you doing here Yoshi?" she asked and Yoshi stepped towards her. _

_"I came to get you Kanna." he told her and Kanna dropped her sword. "What?" she asked and the wind blew her hair in front of her face. Yoshi pushed some black hair behind his ear and repreated what he said. "I came to get you Kanna." he said and Kanna hugged him._

_"Bout time pretty boy." she muttered his his ear and Yoshi hugged her back.

* * *

_

Well thats chapter 1 and parts of the past when they found Kanna. Oh and Hoshi's weapon is what Gojyo is in Sayuki kay?


	2. What Story should I do?

Sealed Treasures!

Summary: Weapons of Darkness, and Weapons of Light. Sealed away over 1000 years ago in each village named after the person who weilded them. Two teens from different villages that were once friends find one of the main seals and unlock two of the most strongest light weapons, but it also unlocks the two strongest ones. A great evil that wasn't mention in the prophery is unsealed and the gods bring the two teens up to them. Read to find out what REALLY is going on.

The Reincartion of Midoriko!

Summary: A girl with the power to see in peoples eyes comes to the Feudal Ara and it just so happens she Kagome's cousin. Naraku takes a intress in her and Sesshoumaru tries to stay far away from her, and she doesn't like that very much. The Shikon Jewel is acting funny around Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha is getting very pissed off since every time his half brother leaves it starts to glow. A love story will come to sight from the Cold Lord Of The West past and will start in his future aswell. SessxOC

The Miko Inu-hanyou

Summary: Sequal to The Reincartion Of Midoriko. The daughter of Kagami and Sesshoumaru goes to school in her cousines time and happens to go to a school that has the famous "Shuichi Minamino". She's as beautiful as her mother and graceful as her father, but is still a hanyou nothing more. She catches every guys eye and even eyes she doesn't want to catch. KxOC A Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha Crossover

The Legend Of The Earth And Sun

Summary: May not due. Two princess from the Moon and Sun. A knight and prince from earth. Who will end up together. Starts in the time 2007 and ends in 2007.

More Sailor Scouts In AMERICA!?!

Summary: looks at the title hehe. Darien has a brother by blood from the past and presant. Serena has a sister from the past and they live in america where a bunch of dark engery is comeing from. The scouts from Japan make a mistake and think Damien and Selena are the cause of it and lets just say know one likes that. May No Due.

* * *


	3. HELP

Hey hey hey! A while back there was this story I read about the Yu YU Hakusho kids coming to the past and all that stuff. I don't remember the title, so can you tell me. One character I remember had the Sasaki and was Kurama's son with a human witch. He had blue hair and green eyes.

Please tell me...


End file.
